


Of Thoughts and Waiting

by Lullabymoon



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not sure when she started watching interviews again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thoughts and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies commentfest.

She’s not sure when she started watching interviews again. Or when she started going out into the field in the middle of an investigation. It’s not even high profile cases she’s doing it on now.

Part of her wonders if the paperwork is slowly driving her up the wall and this is her way of rebelling against it.

The more sensible part of her thinks it’s her natural impatience to get the job done, to get answers shining through after all these years of politics and paperwork and promotions.

She’s tempted not to think about it altogether, except for the fact this latest case is somewhat fascinating and stalled and Lewis and Hathaway aren’t back yet so she can’t see where they are at. Plus, she’s finally finished writing the crime statistics report for this month and if she sees another piece of paperwork she might just scream.

So thinking it is.

She wanders over to the window, a report in hand should anyone wander by and suspect her of idling.  She sees Lewis and Hathaway practically bounce up the stairs to the building and knows they’ve got something.

The report crinkles in her hands as she forces herself to wait, to let them get started before she starts asking questions. Her mind shifts to stave off the impatience and she wonders if she is beginning to show signs of favouritism.

Perhaps she thinks, but then it’s not so much favouritism as the fact that they are one of the few teams that don’t show barely concealed annoyance at her wading into the middle of their investigation, or observing their interviews, or get that wild eyed look of panic that they are being judged.

She could go on but instead she glances at the clock and the report sags as she relaxes her grip.

10 minutes. Plenty of time for them to get settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Croissantkatie did a marvellous podfic of this for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II which you can find [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). There are many other fabulous podfics there that are well worth a listen to as well.


End file.
